


Perfect

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “She’s perfect, isn’t she?”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 16





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Perfect'.

Neville can’t help but smile as he hears his wife coming up behind him in the doorway. She snuggles up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, before resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Can’t sleep?” Luna whispers, and even without seeing her, Neville knows that she has a knowing smile on her face.

“I can’t stop looking at her,” he whispers, clasping his arms around Luna’s, as they look down at the baby girl, who is sleeping peacefully in her crib. “I still can’t believe she’s really ours.”

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

“She is. Just like her mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
